


Why Did You Come?

by sterekruinedme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I hinted at what Kate did to Derek (abuse), M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pain, Post-Season/Series 04, Sorry this is so sad for my first fic, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: Derek forms an alliance with Argent's team of hunters to help each other in tracking down Kate.Stiles learns that these hunters are planning to break the alliance, and will kill Derek while they have the chance.Stiles stupidly and bravely goes after them to warn him.





	

Derek Hale got the call at 2:00 in the afternoon on a sunny saturday. He was washing dishes when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and felt confused when he saw the caller ID: Jeremy Taylor. Knowing that the hunter wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, Derek picked up, already on edge.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly.

"Derek, it's Jeremy. We found her." The hunter didn't need to say more than that. Derek knew exactly who he was talking about. _Kate._

Kate Argent had made it her mission to ruin Derek's life since he was a teenager. Even after she had been defeated by Peter, she couldn't leave him alone. She kept reappearing in his nightmares. Taunting him. Hurting him.

Derek thought he had finally found peace for a short time, and lo and behold, Kate was back, in the flesh, to kidnap him and drag him to Mexico. Derek still got chills when he thought about the psychological torture she put him through. Not to mention the de-aging, which he still doesn't understand.

The fact that she got away after the whole fight where he almost died in Mexico never sat well with him, which is why he created a shaky alliance with Chris Argent and his hunters, the second in command being Jeremy Taylor. They agreed that they wouldn't bother each other in a temporary ceasefire while they worked together to catch Kate.

Jeremy's words seemed too good to be true.

Derek steadied himself against the counter before answering. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. My team and I spotted her near the West Woods. We think she is heading north so we must catch her now before we lose her again. Get to the beginning of the woods as fast as you can. We're waiting there now."

Derek felt the line disconnect, and allowed a small blossom of hope to grow in his chest before he took off in his Camaro towards what he hoped would lead to his release from Kate's clutches.

❅❅❅

As Jeremy hung up, he shared sly grins the rest of his team at the knowledge that Derek would soon be arriving.

❅❅❅

Stiles Stilinski had just walked out of his favorite restaurant, to-go box of curly fries in hand, when he saw a familiar black beauty speeding through the streets. He knew only one person in Beacon Hills had a car like that, and it belonged to a certain sourwolf he may or may not have been just thinking about.

He found it odd that Derek would so blatantly disobey traffic laws, and knew his reason had to be important. He had to call him and make sure Derek was okay.

The werewolf in question picked up on the third ring. "Stiles, is this important? I'm kind of busy."

"I know, I saw your car. Why were you speeding? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have...stuff to do." Derek felt guilty about not sharing his plans with the human pack member, but if he did, he knew Stiles would want to help. Derek felt that this was something he had to do on his own, for his family's sake.

"Derek, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Stiles, okay! Listen, it's pack business." As soon as he said it, he knew he chose his words poorly.

"I thought I was pack," Stiles' soft and wounded voice came back.

Derek sighed. "Of course you are. Believe me, I know. Everything is fine. I just have something to sort out with Chris and his team. I'm meeting them now. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't that big of a deal-" Stiles tried to cut in.

"Look, I have to go. I am almost at the meeting place. If it makes you feel better, I'll call you later. After everything’s said and done. Okay?" Derek didn't even wait for a response before he hung up.

Stiles stared at his now blank phone screen, as he tried to process the bizarre phone call. Why would Derek be so secretive about his plans if it is pack business? _Wouldn't it be a good idea to involve, I don't know, say, the pack?_ he thought.

He tried texting Scott to see if he knew anything, but didn't get an answer. He texted Allison next, figuring that if her dad was involved with Derek's plans, she might have an idea of what was going on.

**Stiles** : hey alli. did your dad say anything about doing something with Derek? like pack business?

**Allison** : no, he never mentioned anything. in fact, he's not even home.

**Stiles** : what do you mean?

**Allison** : he and my mom went to a weapon trading conference for the weekend.

**Allison** : why, what's up?

**Stiles** : uh, i called derek because i saw him speeding past and he was being very secretive about why. he said it had to do with pack business, but he gave no details. said he was going to be with your dad.

**Allison** : maybe you heard wrong. dad hasn't been home since thursday. call derek back and double check

**Stiles** : ok, i will. thanks 

Instead of calling Derek again, Stiles made a split-second decision. He hopped in his car and turned on the "Find My Phone" tracker app Derek had the entire pack install for emergencies. ( _Thank god for that_ Stiles thought).

He was confused about why Derek mentioned Chris if the hunter in question wasn't even in attendance. He knew that Derek wouldn't lie to him unless it was a last resort, or if he believed he was telling the truth. 

That thought scared Stiles more than he was willing to admit. Ever since Mexico, he had been wary of hunters and their trust, never truly knowing where they stood with the supernatural. He feared another Kate/Calavera incident occurring, not to himself, but to any of the pack members. 

He had a gut feeling that Derek wasn't safe, and after seeing that Derek's phone remained stationary at the West Woods, he threw caution to the wind and hightailed it over there, cutting through some bad neighborhoods as a short cut. No matter what happened to him, Stiles only had one thought on his mind: get Derek out alive. 

❅❅❅

Derek parked the Camaro at the edge of the forest, the hunters having already arrived. He noticed the lineup before him: three men, and two women, all with their weapons drawn. There was only one thing missing. 

"Where's Chris?" Derek addressed to the group at large. 

"He'll be here soon," a red-haired women responded curtly. Derek saw the dirty looks she was throwing his way but didn't want to read too much into it. 

"Okay then," he said slowly, not knowing what to do next. 

"We will lose Kate if we stay out here gossiping like fifth grade girls! Let's move!" Jeremy vociferated. Derek was surprised. He didn't know where the sudden anger came from, but as he learned from experience, it's best not to anger a hunter further, lest he end up with a bullet in his shoulder. 

“Alright, lead the way,” Derek supplied. Jeremy took off into the forest with his female partners next to him. Derek followed, and the two men remaining brought up the rear. Even with the hunters' weapons pointed straight ahead (Derek didn't notice the way the men behind him kept aiming at his back) and Derek's keen senses alerting him of any nearby danger, he couldn't shake off the feeling of _this is it. I will finally be rid of Kate._

The werewolf's uncharacteristic optimism clouded his judgement, hindering him from realizing he was in grave danger.

❅❅❅

Stiles parked his Jeep at the Woods' entrance, and, after realizing Derek's Camaro and two hunter vans were already there, ran straight into the thicket. Still tracking Derek's phone, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still moving. For now, Derek seemed to be alive, and Stiles was putting all of his hope into that.

The problem was that Derek appeared to be almost at the heart of the woods, which was a considerable distance from where Stiles was standing. He had to get to him as quickly as possible. Stiles couldn't even identify where this sense of danger and urgency came from. For all he knew, this was just a pleasant meeting with hunters, and the detail about Chris being there was a mistake. 

But Stiles was smarter than that. His gut instincts have never been wrong before, and now, they were screaming at him to save Derek from this situation he didn't even have information on. 

He was just focused on one thing: _Keep running. Find Derek. Keep running. Find Derek._  

❅❅❅

Derek had been sniffing the air since he first entered the forest, trying to catch any indication that Kate had in fact been there. He hadn't gotten anything at all, and was about to address the hunters and ask them about it when he felt them all stop walking and cock their guns simultaneously. 

He turned in a circle, noticing how the hunters had him surrounded, each with their weapons pointed directly at him. Unbeknownst to him, there were also crossbows added to the mix. Derek had no idea where they came from, but the fact seemed irrelevant now. 

"What is this?" he addressed to Jeremy, as anger started to build up in his chest. 

With a condescending smirk, Jeremy replied breezily: "What? Are you surprised? How could we possibly let a dangerous mutt like you live? This was the perfect plan to get you out of the way. In the middle of the woods, no one could find your body, and we wouldn't have to suffer any backlash for breaking the pathetic alliance.  All it took to convince you to come was one mention of Kate. You were so desperate to get rid of her that you blindly followed us into the Woods, trusting us. Kate must have messed you up real good for a werewolf to trust hunters that easily. She was the only hunter left who carried the great Argent name. Chris is a joke. Letting his daughter date an Alpha is disgusting. Her legacy of what she did to your family will go down in history as one of the most noble acts a solitary hunter could do. Now, to pay our respects to her greatness, we will finish what she started, and wipeout the last living Hale." 

The hunters were all about to fire arrows Derek could now tell were laced with wolfsbane when he heard the sound of pounding footprints about to approach the group. He picked up the familiar erratic heartbeat and dread washed over him. He was about to call a warning to the man coming towards him when he realized he didn't have to. Stiles burst through the group, shouted, "Derek don't trust them! They're going to kill you!", at the same time a single arrow was released from Jeremy's crossbow. 

Startled as Derek was by Stiles' outburst, Jeremy's aim from where it was pointed at Derek's chest shifted slightly and as the trigger was pulled. The arrow sailed towards Derek's shoulder, allowing him to dodge it with ease. 

Everyone's worlds changed in an instant when they realize the arrow did hit something: Stiles.

Stiles' name teared from Derek's throat as the frightened human stared back at the werewolf with shock and fear evident on his face. Then, all at once, Stiles fell backwards, dead before he hit the floor. 

Derek ignored the hunters completely as he lost it and ran to Stiles' dead body. The arrow pierced the area directly next to the boy's heart, but since the poison was so strong to begin with, he stood no chance, especially since it was a lot of poison meant for a supernatural creature. 

He clutched the human's broken form as close to his body as possible, and screamed at the top of his lungs for Stiles to come back. Tears burned his eyes as he pleaded, "Oh, God, Stiles! Come back! I can't lose you too! This can't be happening! Not again!" A shuddering breath took over him as his body was racked with sobs. "You idiot! Why did you come? Why did you follow me? I'm sorry our last conversation ended the way it did! Of course you're pack. You're the most important member! Please come back to me so I can tell you that in person! Stiles! Please come back!" 

The hunters stood frozen, in complete shock that they've just killed an innocent human. 

They remained motionless for a few minutes, the only sound that filled the air was Derek's desperate and futile pleas. 

Jeremy was the first to break out of his stupor, and proceeded with his duties. He shot arrow after arrow into Derek's back and sides, encouraging his colleagues to do the same.

Derek never once let go of the body, and was so lost in emotion that he literally did not feel the numerous poison arrows being impaled into his body. He continued to scream and cry, even as the poison began to take effect. 

The pain of the poison was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart. Derek's vision swam and his voice sounded muffled to him. But none of that mattered. Barely realizing that he was dying, Derek still tried to bring Stiles back, even shaking him a few times and slapping him his cheeks lightly. He knew in his heart it was hopeless, but couldn't make himself process it. He refused to admit he just watched Stiles die. 

As much as he tried, there was no bringing Stiles back. The young boy was dead. 

At last, the pain and the poison took its toll, and the werewolf fell dead, one arm still draped across Stiles' chest.  
  
Two lovers, whose feelings for each other never surfaced, lay dead on the floor, side by side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on AO3 since I joined the site two days ago. Let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Inspired by:   
>  this fanart


End file.
